shakh i mat
by AgentSwan
Summary: shakh i mat means checkmate in russian. G is on a mission to save his ex-girlfriend from his archenemy.
1. Chapter 1

During his daily run his phone rang. Looking at it he realized it was his ex girlfriend. Knowing she wouldn't call unless it was an emergency he picked it up.

"Isabella" he answered in his deep voice.

"Agent G Callen" a different voice than expected answered.

"Janvier" Callen spat out with venom lacing his voice.

"Now Agent Callen I would be nice, seeing as I have a very pretty young lady here who I know is very important to not only you but Owen Granger and Henrietta Lange. I wouldn't want to hurt her so I suggest you listen closely. You are going to dispose of your phone and then you will go to the train station. There you will find a locker number 234. When you open it you will find a plane ticket that will take you to the city I am in. Someone will be waiting to take you to my location. Now if you call or make your team aware of what is going on I will kill Agent Swan here and our game will end."

"Let me talk to her first" Callen ordered trying to control his temper.

"Oh, alright. Here you are."

"G" her voice came on sounding strong but he could hear a little weakness that he knew she wouldn't show The Chameleon.

"Isabella are you okay?" he asked showing the tenderness he felt for her in his voice.

"I'm fine G" she said causing him to sigh in a little relief. "Don't come after him. This is his end game. He's going to make you choose..." Before she could finish Janvier ripped the phone from her.

"Now no sharing our secrets. I suggest you move Agent Callen." The phone call was dropped.

Dropping his phone in the trash he made his way to the train station to save his ex lover, the one woman he ever loved.

**NCIS Headquarters**

An hour later Sam, Kensi, and Deeks all entered the ops center. Sam was the first to notice that their team leader was missing.

"Where's G?"

"That is one of the reasons we called you here Mr. Hanna" Hetty said walking into the room. Her normal mask was on but their was a sadness in her eyes. "Mr Callen received a phone call earlier today. Play it Mr. Beale."

Eric played the call and everyone had a face mixed of confusion and anger except Granger, his face was pure fury.

"So as you see Mr Callen is off the grid going after Marcel Janvier" Hetty said. "We need to find him before Mr Callen kills him and save Miss. Swan."

"Why is this Isabella Swan so important to all of you?" Kensi asked.

"She was Agent Callens girlfriend for sometime and she is also my daughter" Owen Granger informed the team.

"If she is your daughter why is her last name Swan?" Deeks, the ever curious agent, asked.

Granger pierced him with a hard stare but noticed that no one was going to let this go but before he could answer Hetty stepped in.

"30 years ago when Owen and I were both young, we were on a mission together and it ended in us having a daughter 9 months later" Hetty sighed. "We both knew that she would be in danger with us as her parents we asked Owens sister and brother-in-law to adopt her. They agreed."

"We visited her often and she knew we were her parents but we made sure the world did not know" Owen added. "Now please help save my daughter."

The pair of parents left and the group went to work but not before Deeks had to add another comment "Who would have thought Hetty and Granger" he shuddered. "I think I might need some brain bleach."

**Down in Hetty's office**

"You know Henrietta this is your fault?"

Hetty poured herself a glass of whiskey and offered some to Owen who gladly took it. "And why do you say that Owen?"

"If you hadn't set them up on that first mission together they would have never met and Janvier wouldn't have Isabella to hold over G."

Hetty pointed one finger to him off her glass. "While that is partly true Owen, I am sure that they would have met one day. Don't you remember the two of them together? They had a strong love, they would have found each other one day."

"I remember and I also remember when he broke her heart 8 years ago. She came running to me crying, needing a place to stay" Owen said his anger rising. "She was scared that you wouldn't want to get in the middle of it or that you would choose G over her since you knew him longer."

Hetty shook her head "I would have held her, given her a place to stay and I would have also sent her back to talk things out. Not sent her to D.C. like you did."

"There was no talking it out. Callen ended it with her with no reason. I sent her away for her own good. She was moping around for months, I couldn't take it anymore. She got better out there."

"Tell me Owen did she date anyone out there?"

"Not often" he said taking a sip of his drink. "We have to get her back Hetty. I cannot loose my little girl."

"We won't Owen. She is strong and Mr. Callen would never let anything happen to her. He still loves her."

**A/N What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Kensi, Deeks I want you to check the area where G got the phone call. See if you can find anything. Nell, Eric can either of you tell me Agent Swans Team Leaders name" Sam said ordering the team around.

"It doesn't show her as part of a team" Eric said.

"Then find out everything you can about her life."

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked.

"I'm going to talk to her parents" Sam said walking out of the room.

Sam walked over to Hetty's office to see the duo of parents laughing. He could see the sadness in their eyes but he couldn't understand why they were laughing at a time like this.

"Ah Mr Hanna please join us" Hetty said sensing his looming form watching them. "Owen and I were just remembering when Isabella took ballet. She fell during her first performance and said she wouldn't do it again until Owen promised we would be at every recital. She kept with it until we missed one and then she vowed never to do it again."

Sam now understood. They didn't want to think about their daughter missing so they were remembering the better times. He understood, it would make him feel helpless to not know where their daughter was located and trusting her life to another agent.

"How did it start?" Sam asked. "I'm having a hard time believing that G had a girlfriend that I didn't know about. I've never seen him date beside the one time Michelle and I set him up and that ended up failing."

"Mr Hanna this was before you came to us. Their relationship ended 6 months before you got here" Hetty answered.

"Still I need to know all the facts. It may help us find them."

Owen nodded and started the story. "The first time they met I was still working for the CIA but Hetty was the operational manager here. Agent Callen came upon us arguing."

_Flashback..._

"_I refuse to let you do this" Owen roared._

"_Too bad, I'm doing it anyway. I'm the only one trained like this" Bella argued back. "You cannot refuse to let me do anything. You don't work for NCIS."_

"_I don't care. Who assigned you to this shit for a mission?"_

"_Mom" Bella smarted back with triumphant look on her face knowing her father hated to argue with her mother._

"_And who is she sending you with?" Owens tone was firm and angry._

"_Agent G Callen" Bella answered like it was an everyday thing._

"_You mean the agent that has only been here a month" Owen growled. "You've only been here a year. Your 22 and should not be going into missions like this."_

"_I'm only 22" Bella said as her voice rose. "Well this 22 year old got involved in the scene at 19, in college. I know you may not like it but someone has to distract this asshole so someone else can get the information so we can take him down before he kidnaps anymore women." Owens eyes softened. "As for Agent Callen going with me I don't see what the problem is."_

"_Either do I" said a male voice coming from around the corner. "Sorry it was hard not to listen when your yelling loud enough for everyone to hear."_

"_Sorry" Bella said lowering her eyes in embarrassment._

"_Its alright" G said. "I just thought you should know." _

"_Thank you" her voice was soft but full of gratefulness. "Now I must go and get dressed."_

_G turned to leave but he was stopped. "Agent Callen a word." G turned to Owen Granger. "Look I do not like this mission but as you can see there is very little I can do to stop my daughter. Make sure you protect her. If she is hurt I will come after her."_

"_I will do everything in my power to protect her" G assured the father. _

"And he did." Hetty said coming out of the story.

"Until he broke her heart" Owen muttered into his glass.

Sam ignored it and pushed onto other questions. "Do either of you know what she was doing in D.C.?" He asked. Hetty shook her head but Owen didn't say or do anything.

"Owen what do you know?" Hetty asked in a dark tone.

He set his glass down and sighed "I only know she was on an undercover mission. That's all she could tell me. It came down from above me." He rubbed his hands over his face. "To be honest I haven't spoken with her in over a month."

"Then I say we need to speak with our director" Hetty said picking up her phone. "Mr. Beale get Director Vance on for video conference."

The trio went up to ops and found Leon Vance waiting for them. "Ah Hetty what can I do for you?"

"I need to know what the mission that Agent Swan is on" she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry but I cannot divulge that information" he said.

"Well you better start because she has been kidnapped" she said her face hardening.

"Hold on" he said before whispering in someones ear. "Her handler is coming up. I'm sorry Hetty, Owen I know this must be hard. Who took her?"

Owen was pacing in the background letting his daughters mother handle the situation. Hetty glanced a look at him before turning back to face her boss. "She was taken by Janvier. He is trying to get Mr Callen to do something. Agent Callen has gone dark."

"Director you wanted to see me" a male voice said.

"Yes Agent DiNozzo we have an issue. When was the last time you talked to Agent Swan?"

"She was due to check in tomorrow night for her weekly check-in. So a little less than a week ago why?"

Vance and Hetty filled in Tony DiNozzo on all the facts. "Could she have been compromised?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so. She was just getting where we needed her to be" Tony said.

Owen stopped pacing and asked "What was her mission Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony looked to the director, who nodded and answered. "She was going deep undercover. She started this about 2 months ago. She was going in to get the eyes of a man named Jasper Whitlock. We got intel that said they were smuggling weapons to terrorist and that the weapons were coming from Navy bases. She started going into Whitlock's bar once a week by herself. For her cover she was Isabella Black, an accountant, who was not happy with her job and fresh off a break up. At first she talked with Whitlocks sister-in-law, who was a bartender there. Last month Bella told me that Char, the sister-in-law, convinced" Tony said using air quotes "her to go on a date with Whitlock. After the first date he asked her out for another date the next day. For the past month she has been getting in their deeper, gaining his trust so she can get the information we need."

"Did anyone but the three of you know about her mission?" Sam asked.

"I didn't tell anyone" Tony said shaking his head. "I reported the director when I had new information."

"Just the three of us knew." Leon said. He was trying to figure out who could have the information. Running names in his mind he couldn't find one until he came across one of the last people he would have thought would do this. "Oh my god."

"What?" Owen all but screamed.

"I never would have thought. Agent DiNozzo get my secretary. "

A few minutes later Tony arrived with the secretary. "Cynthia I need the truth now. Who did you tell about Agent Swan?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said standing straighter.

Kensi, who just came back with Deeks, saw Cynthias stance change. "Now I can tell you are lying" she said. "How about the truth?"

"I don't know anything" she said being defiant.

"I can see in the way you are standing, the way your hands are clenching and unclenching and the way your eyes go to the right every time you answer" Kensi said giving her profile.

"Cynthia you have worked for NCIS for years. I'm sure the Attorney General will give you a deal if you help us" Vance said "but if not I'm not going to let the AG get to you. I'll hand you over to Ms. Lange."

"Fine" she sighed. "About 3 months ago a man called and offered me $10 million if I gave him a little information on Agent Swan anytime he called. After she went undercover I was worried because I didn't know what was going on, I never saw her anymore, I thought she didn't work here anymore. Then one time Agent DiNozzo didn't shut the door all the way and I heard her name, that was about 1 month ago. I have been listening ever since." Cynthia hung her head. "I am so sorry."

"If Janvier told the Whitlock brothers that she was an undercover agent they would have beaten her" Tony said. "There were rumors that they will do anything to anyone who gets in their way."

"My guess is that Janvier called the brothers and informed them that Agent Swan was an agent and offered them money to get her off their hands" Sam said.

"God Damn It!" Owen screamed slamming his hands on the ops table. "Someone better find my daughter" he added before storming out of the room.

**A/N I'm sorry it took a week for the update but life with two little soccer players is keeping me really busy. I'm going to try and have updates on NCIS/NCIS:LA days (aka Tuesday.)**


End file.
